


It Runs Electric

by noisestorms (fishcake)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Armpit Kink, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/noisestorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jaebum knows when Jinyoung gets like this, there’s no stopping him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Runs Electric

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Jaebum knows when Jinyoung gets like this, there’s no stopping him. Not that he minds, Jinyoung could tear him apart and Jaebum would still love him. He knows Jinyoung is in a lot of pain and lets him do whatever he wants to him. Jaebum’s covered in sweat, his nails digging into Jinyoung’s skinny hips.

Jinyoung is shameless, slick leaking from his hole, bouncing in Jaebum’s lap. He whines, rolling his hips, yet another orgasm washing over him, more come decorating Jaebum’s stomach. 

Jaebum wonders how much more he needs. They’ve been at it for a while now, their bodies covered in sweat and come. Jinyoung leans down, and Jaebum is expecting a kiss, except, Jinyoung nuzzles his nose against Jaebum’s shoulder before shoving his face into his armpit. He inhales deeply, moaning loudly, begging Jaebum to keep fucking him. Jaebum complies, bucking his hips. Jinyoung gasps against Jaebum’s underarm. Jaebum has half a mind to ask what he’s doing. Panting, Jinyoung manages, “Smells good. Smells like you. Hyung—”

Jaebum can’t really move his arm with Jinyoung’s face there, so pushing up into him is a bit of a challenge when he has nothing to anchor himself with.

Jaebum is positive he just smells like sweat but he doesn’t mention it. His hair is sticking to his forehead and his chest is wet against Jinyoung’s, but his scent eases Jinyoung’s pain from his heat. Jinyoung darts his tongue out and Jaebum jumps, reaching up with his free hand to gently pet Jinyoung’s hair. 

“Mmh,” Jinyoung mumbles, almost sobbing. He sounds so desperate. Jaebum just wants to help him. He drags his tongue through Jaebum’s sweat, his body shaking. 

“You okay?”

Jinyoung nods, completely gone. Jaebum continues to pet him, Jinyoung’s sweat-soaked hair wet under his fingers. Jinyoung laps at Jaebum’s underarm, circling his hips to get Jaebum’s dick deeper. He pulls back, breathing heavily like he just ran a marathon, his lips shiny with spit. Jaebum grabs his chin, almost hard enough to bruise, and kisses him. Jinyoung tastes like musk but under that there’s the same taste he always has, the unique taste that’s undeniably _Jinyoung_ , that keeps Jaebum latching on.

Jaebum grabs Jinyoung’s ass with both hands, pulling back his left hand to bring it down, the loud sound of skin-on-skin echoing in the silent room. Jinyoung moans, pushing back, asking for more. Complying, Jaebum brings his hand down again and Jinyoung bites on his lower lip, slick dripping down Jaebum’s cock. 

Jinyoung nuzzles his nose into Jaebum’s other armpit, and Jaebum can _smell_ his arousal. It doesn’t falter one bit. Jinyoung bites at the coarse hairs and Jaebum hisses, yanking on Jinyoung’s dark brown hair, listening closely to his content moan. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung says, sniffling, “it hurts. It hurts so much.”

“Shh,” Jaebum softly coos, “it’ll go away soon. You’ll be okay, baby. I promise.” Jaebum’s dick is throbbing. He wants to knot Jinyoung, wants to fill him, keep him so full all he knows is Jaebum. Jinyoung comes, whimpering into Jaebum’s skin. Jaebum asks, “Can I knot you?”

“Please,” Jinyoung begs, “please hyung.”

Jaebum’s orgasm hits him hard, on top of the heat and Jinyoung’s scent, the warmth in his belly explodes. He knots Jinyoung easily, keeping them together. He turns his head to kiss Jinyoung’s hair, and Jinyoung simply nuzzles deeper into Jaebum’s underarm.

For a moment, the world is still. Time stops. Jaebum closes his eyes, sliding his hands up Jinyoung’s smooth back, breathing quietly. They don’t say anything, enjoying the silence. Jinyoung’s aches fade, his body relaxing as it’s in tune with Jaebum’s. Their hearts beat together, and Jaebum can feel Jinyoung smile. 

Of course, the world goes on. Jinyoung shifts and darts his tongue out once again. Jaebum expects it this time, and lifts his hips, his knot moving deeper inside of Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung goes limp, basking in the feeling of being filled. He moans, exhausted. 

“You alright?”

Nodding, Jinyoung sighs happily. It takes another ten minutes for Jaebum’s knot to go down. Jinyoung has fallen asleep. He moves to pull out but Jinyoung wakes up to protest, tightening around him. 

“Okay, okay,” Jaebum says, allowing Jinyoung to remain on top of him. He hugs him, the scent of sex heavy in the room.

From the nightstand, Jaebum’s cell phone goes off, shattering the calm moment. He answers it, telling Jackson that yes, it’s safe for everyone to come home now, rolling his eyes. He hangs up and Jinyoung rolls off of him. 

Come and slick drip out of him, but he simply curls up and shoves his face into the pillow. 

Jaebum grabs the blanket and tugs it up. Jinyoung yawns, reaching out to claw at Jaebum’s chest, nails leaving angry red trails in their wake. “Hey,” Jaebum scolds. 

“Mm.”

Jaebum pulls him close, letting Jinyoung tuck his head under his chin. 

Minutes later, the front door opens, the other boys chattering. Jaebum can hear one of them complain about the smell but Jaebum doesn’t yell like he normally would, not when Jinyoung is sleeping so peacefully against him, his scent absolutely intoxicating. 

Jaebum thinks about what Jinyoung did earlier, thinks that he wouldn’t mind him doing it again. His face gets hot at the thought and he tells himself to calm down.

Jaebum focuses on Jinyoung’s breathing and unconsciously syncs up with him. He ends up drifting off, his body needing to rest before Jinyoung’s heat spikes yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> i, a jaebum's armpits enthusiast, am shocked i didn't write this sooner Goodbye


End file.
